herofandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Fighters (Sonic)
The Freedom Fighters, also known as the Knothole Freedom Fighters, are the main protagonists of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' comic series. They are a group of freedom fighters who protect Kingdom of Acorn from the forces of the Eggman Empire. The group consists of Sonic the Hedgehog (the de-facto leader), Sally Acorn (the leader), Miles "Tails" Prower, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Dulcy the Dragon, Amy Rose, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave left|thumb Following Dr. Robotnik's coup d'état, which gave the doctor control of the Kingdom of Acorn, a group of old Mobian soldiers who founded Knothole Village formed the first team of Freedom Fighters to oppose Robotnik's growing empire and protect their village from his forces. They raided Robotnik's capital of Robotropolis on many occasions to steal its resources and lured SWATbots into the forest to destroy them. However, during a mission to save the kingdoms rightful ruler King Acorn, the team was lead into a trap after being betrayed one of their own and they were all robotized by Robotnik then sent to the Zone of Silence. Princess Sally Acorn was inspired by the Original Freedom Fighters actions and eventually formed a freedom fighting team of her own called the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Together, the new Freedom Fighters were able to shut down many of Robotnik's factories, destroy various Badniks, foil Dr. Robotnik's plans and keep Knothole Village safely hidden from enemy forces. Eventually, the war against Robotnik ended after the tyrant is vaporized by his own weapon. King Acorn is recused by the Freedom Fighters from his imprisonment inside the Zone of Silence and resumes his role as the kingdoms ruler. With Robotnik gone, the King felt their was no more need for the Knothole Freedom Fighters and had them disband in favor of his Royal Secret Service and the reassembled Royal Army. However, King Acorn changed his tune when an alternate version of Robotnik known as Dr. Eggman began his invasion of the kingdom. He reformed the Knothole Freedom Fighters who returned to their old headquarters and restored contact with the various allies they have made over the years to assist in battling against the vast Eggman Empire. As the years passed, more freedom fighting teams would form to resist the Eggman Empire's forces in other regions of Mobius. However, the Knothole Freedom Fighters eventually suffered a major defeat after Dr. Eggman sent out his Egg Fleet and launched an all-out assault on Knothole, reducing it to rubble. Most of the team's members and allies are captured using teleportation beams while the Freedom Fighters de-facto leader Sonic the Hedgehog is viciously beaten by Eggman in his Egg Beater battlesuit. Despite all this, Everyone is soon saved and sent to Nanite City, a holding of the Eggman Empire which Freedom Fighter Nicole had transformed into New Mobotropolis. When Dr. Eggman attempted to take back his city, Sonic worked together with the rest of his teammates and allies to defeat him. Post-Super Genesis Wave Tactics In the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity, The Freedom Fighters originally used guerrilla tactics due to their limited numbers. However, they eventually chose to use more direct assaults in later years. It’s unknown if guerrilla tactics were ever used in the Post-Super Genesis Wave continuity, as the groups more frontal methods of attack still seemed to be used in recounts of past events. Vehicles *Tornado *Freedom Fighter Special *Bathysphere *Sea Fox *Mobo-Cruiser *Sky Partol *Extreme Gear Headquarters *Knothole Village **Freedom Fighter HQ *New Mobotoplis *Sky Partol Allies * Chaotix * Team Rose * Uncle Chuck * Vanilla the Rabbit * Chao * Rosie the Woodchuck * King Acorn * Wisps * Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Coconut Crew * Tikal the Echidna * Chaos * Marine the Raccoon * Chip/Light Gaia * Charmy Bee * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mighty the Armadillo * Lupe the Wolf * Wolf Pack * G-meral * Emeral * G.U.N. * The Acorn Royal Family * Keeper of the Time Stones Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Snively * Badniks * Cluck * Swatbots * Nasty Hyenas * Coconuts * Grounder * Scratch * Naugus * E-Series Robots * Metal Sonic * Dark Gaia * Time Eater * Deadly Six * Chaos (formerly) * Team Hooligans * Bark the Polar * Fang the Sniper * Bean the Dynamite * Babylon Rogues * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Gallery Images F59hBr.jpg C23qsfqXcAANUT-.jpg Trivia *The Knothole Freedom Fighters originated from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, upon which the early storyline of the comics was based. However, various modifications have been made to the group, including the addition of other Sega characters-most notably Amy Rose-and comic exclusive characters to the membership of the group. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Organizations Category:Honorable Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Global Protection Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Superheroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Officials Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes